summonerwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Main Alliances [[Benders]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_bd.html Plaid Hat Games.com] ) Synopsis The [[Benders]] seek to create order out of the chaos of the [[Summoner Wars]], and they achieve this through the prodigious use of [[Psychomancy|psychomancy]] , the magics of the mind. Bender warriors strip away the mental defenses of their enemies, and deprive them of their most basic motor functions. The [[Benders]] are so powerful that sometimes enemies switch sides during a battle, their minds fully enslaved. Playing style A Bender player isn't interested in fighting on their opponent's terms. Instead they will seek to control their opponent's actions, their opponent's [[Units|units]] , and their opponent's hopes of victory. [[Cave Goblins]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_cg.html Plaid Hat Games.com] ) Synopsis Firelight dances on the dank cavern walls. War drums beat in a furious rhythm. The Cave Goblins move in circles around the fire pit, contorting their bodies in a spastic display. Tonight they celebrate the finding of a Summoning Stone. Tomorrow they make war. Playing Style The [[Cave Goblins]] are battle-crazed lunatics. They come at their enemies in hordes. Cave Goblin Players like to summon units into battle freely, overwhelming their opponents with bursts of speed and power. [[Cloaks]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_cl.html Plaid Hat Games,com] ) Synopsis They are a nomadic nation of outcasts, driven into hiding and driven for revenge. The [[Cloaks]] launch hit-and-run attacks against those factions whose ambitions they disagree with, and then scavenge what supplies they can from their victories. Playing Style The Cloaks rely on stealth and espionage to win their battles. Cloaks players know how to find the weaknesses in their opponent’s defenses and exploit them, cheating opponents of their best cards. Thieves force opponents to discard cards, and spies and assassinations keep enemy factions from using cards at ideal times. [[Deep Dwarves]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_dd.html Plaid Hat Games.com] ) Synopsis For centuries the [[Deep Dwarves]] have shunned the overworld that sprawls out over their dark, cavernous homes. For centuries they have viciously attacked any interlopers who have dared to brave the twisting tunnels that run beneath the surface of Itharia. But now the [[Deep Dwarves]] have ended their isolation and have come forth to join in the Summoner Wars, with their strange [[geomantic]] magics. Playing Style A Deep Dwarf player is a meticulous accountant. He’s aware of every magic card he has spent, every magic card he has gained, and every point of magic he may gain. Proper management is a Deep Dwarf player’s path to victory, and they revel in setting complex chains of attack bonuses. [[Fallen Kingdom]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_fk.html Plaid Hat Games.com] ) Synopsis The great gate opens and from it rides a dark figure mounted upon the back of a decayed and rotting horse. Behind him his legions wait patiently within the walls of [[Gil-Nam]], the Fortress-City of Murder. He needs no companionship upon the road, for he is [[Ret-Talus]], and as the original bearer of a summoning stone, he calls his forces to him at need. His is the most ancient and feared name in all of Itharia. He is a long-dead king, grown mad from the millennia he has seen pass before him, and it is his hatred of all living things that gave birth to the Summoner Wars. Witness his passage in the night... and despair. Playing Style [[Fallen Kingdom]] players know that victory does not come without sacrifice. They make the right sacrifices at the right time to gain the strength necessary for victory. Woe unto the summoner who underestimates the power of an enemy who can raise the dead! [[Guild Dwarves]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_dw.html Plaid Hat Games.com] ) Synopsis A hollow repetitive clang rings out through the crisp morning air. Life stirs as a new day dawns in the great stone capital of the [[Guild Dwarves]]. The city stretches high up the mountainside, carved deep into the mountain itself. Along its walls stand the dwarven heroes of old, their graven images like sentinels guarding against those who would seek to harm their descendants. Though the Guild Dwarves paid a high price for their Summoning Stone, they will soon discover the cost of its absence would have been far higher. Playning Style The[[Guild Dwarves]] are sturdy defenders and are experts at taking down [[Walls|walls]]. Guild Dwarf Players seek to hold out against oncoming attacks, while closing off their opponents´ source of reinforcements. [[Jungle Elves]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_je.html Plaid Hat Games.com] ) Synopsis The [[Jungle Elves]] use their relationships to the animals around them to their advantage. They revel in the uncaring savagery of nature, and love to unleash their trained animals on unprepared foes. Lions outmaneuver Jungle Elf enemies, and elephants trample them. What combatants survive the onslaught are slain by superior elven archers. Playing Style Jungle Elf players like to act with decisiveness. They like to move fast, hit hard, and keep their opponent off balance. A Jungle Elf deck relies on momentum to drive it forward, their own weaknesses hidden by keeping their enemy off guard. [[Mountain Vargath]] (from [http://www.plaidhatgames.com/sum_faction_mv.html Plaid Hat Games.com] ) Synopsis The [[Mountain Vargath]] are a proud warrior race that seeks only to protect their homeland and culture. They look down upon the greed of the other factions of Itharia, and will not hesitate to crush any perceived threat, be it real or otherwise. To face the [[Mountain Vargath]] is to face an avalanche of fur, muscle, and hooves. Playing Style A [[Mountain Vargath]] player is fearless. A [[Mountain Vargath]] player gets their [[Summoner]] involved in the battle, operates in enemy territory, and owns the board. Playing the Mountain Vargath is all about building a rolling tide of goatmen that out-muscles the enemy at every turn. [[Phoenix Elves]] [[Sand Goblins]] [[Shadow Elves]] [[Swamp Orcs]] [[Tundra Orcs]] [[Vanguards]] Upcoming [[Filth]] Other [[Mercenaries]]=